Dragon Universe Wiki:Redirect policy
: Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. A redirect is a code that forwards a searched term or phrase to the official page. For example, searching for Goku would lead you directly to Son Goku's article. When used correctly, they can be handy and useful additions to the wiki. Redirect Tips In order to make the most efficient use out of redirects, here are some handy tips you should follow. * Redirects are intended to be useful and usable. That means that other users will actually use the redirects and they will end up at the article they intended to find. **Before adding a redirect, consider whether anyone will ever use it. For example, is it likely that someone will want to search for Toriyama in order to find Akira Toriyama, the shorter last name of Akira Toriyama and the title of the article? If so, feel free to add it. **However, if you cannot feasibly imagine anyone ever searching for that term, then don't add a needless redirect. An example of this would be a chapter title in kanji redirecting to the chapter's article. It isn't really likely that anyone will hunt down the kanji for the chapter's title in order to search for the chapter. This would be a useless redirect and should not be made. *'Redirects are specific.' Redirects use official words and phrases, as well as common variants on frequently-used phrases. This ensures that when someone searches for that term, they find exactly the article they were looking for. **This means that misspellings of words that you "think" people might make isn't a good enough of a reason to make a redirect. **The use of official words and phrases is important. While many terms in the Dragon Ball universe have secondary English and Japanese meanings, most users don't know them right off the top of their head. For example, avid fans of Dragon Ball are aware that Goku's signature move is Kamehameha, but many wouldn't think to call his move "Turtle Destruction Wave". If people aren't even aware of these secondary meanings, they're unlikely to search for it, and the redirect is not likely to be used. :*Finally, this means that the phrases and words you chose to redirect should be specific enough that if someone typed them in, they'd find exactly what they wanted to. Using ambiguous words or phrases that could refer to several articles, or no article at all, should not be used as a redirect. This would include general terms like "Sound" or "Breathe." The other reason for this is that Masashi may very well later decide to use that word or phrase in the future, such as for a volume title. If that word or phrase redirects people to something else, then it'll mislead and confuse users of this wiki until the redirect is fixed. *'To be clear: If the redirect is not likely to be used or if it is not clear that the redirect will forward people to the article they intended to find, do not add it!' It's really that simple.